Semper Fi
by FanGirlAP2002
Summary: Based on "Michael Vey:The Hunt For Jade Dragon" What if Nichelle plan to distract the guard worked a little too well? And Michael wasn't there to shock him, or Jack Trigger Warning for Attempted rape


p data-p-id="45864bf3a1a0c2789e8dfe55f0e21e3d"It was around 2 am at The Elgen Compound located in Taiwan. At the moment, three out of seven members of the Electronclan were crammed into some stuffy vent. Nichelle had successfully found Michael, although being rewarded with a hand around her throat, and had informed him in on her plan. Soon after, they located Ostin in a cell down the hall from his, blabbering random facts to himself./p  
p data-p-id="a01568dceabcb8777fd29d47cf1000af"At the moment Michael was melting the bolts on one of the vent covers. "Okay, we're good", he informed placing the cover beside him, leaping down,"come on Ni". Michael caught her lower half, helping her to the ground, she immediately removed his hands. "I'm not some damsel, I can't help myself", she sneered moving to look out the door, radiating her darkness against his glow,"And who the hell is Ni?!"/p  
p data-p-id="56b8c20d6c4055bf0873dafad439caa5"The two boys shared a look, Ostin shaking head mentally telling him to let it go./p  
p data-p-id="5cfa3da200229cefed86767ee2d7efdd""Shit", Nichelle cursed shutting the door again"What is it?" , Michael asked helping Ostin onto his feet, "There's some guard out there", she explained,"What do we do now? " they all looked back at each other, exchanging worried looks. They were doomed if they were caught, but they were now sitting ducks./p  
p data-p-id="cb6069ec47a8bd5ef5eefd1d55658683""We- We're... We're gonna find a vent to the main hallway and get out there to break out the others", he suggested helping Ostin back up in the shute,"Nichelle, distract him for as long as possible", Michael gave the orders, it all coming together in his head in that moment. As full proof as his fresh-outta-the-box plan was, the girl still had a problem,"And how the hell do I do that?", she whispered back, heart suddenly racing, realising how emfucking/em stupid this whole plan was, and she came up with it!/p  
p data-p-id="75858aebc346ee68050b4079536663da"Michael looked around around, trying to figure something out, but the wheels just weren't turning,"Uh...Um...C- come up with something, just keep him busy", he offered climbing up into the vent. Nichelle shook her head in response before remembering he couldn't see her anyways./p  
p data-p-id="204f2c7f684d2870bb9fc5e3b732ed4b""I ca-/p  
p data-p-id="752dab4c1423c91d32eccfaf0c49f5d1""I don't care!", the boy whispered harshly," just do something and get him away from here", Michael ordered closing the grid, before she could argue further. Listening to the shushed shuffling in the metal box, Nichelle groaned and opened the door, stepping out the closet./p  
p data-p-id="ddd31615ec34f266777c9cd6e618df29"Immediately a new voice filled the silence,"strongSTOP WHERE YOU ARE!/strong", possibly the guard ordered from far behind her. She wanted to flip him off, but she thought against it, and stopped,"N- Now put your hands in the air!"/p  
p data-p-id="5377b37395d72664ae29766e873bec18"The goth girl snorted before she spoke, dropping her hands,"Last I checked eagles don't take orders from captains",she sneered, turning round and couldn't help the smirk that graced her lips at his fear. 'Oemh/emem how I missed this'/em Nichelle rolled her eyes as he fumbled over his words./p  
p data-p-id="71b61d7e4d121f100d1025fff1f52675""I- I...I'm sorry, ma'am. What are you doing down here?"br /Nichelle mentally face palmed, she needed to buy the others sometime. She was gonna have to raise the heat, desperate times call for desperate measures. Michael owed her BIG time. "Actually, I was looking for you, handsome."/p  
p data-p-id="aa6f82437d44e61daeddd8fe0e80057f"The guard look baffled at her advance, turning red,"Um uh, I don't think so, there's rules against this kinda thing", he mumbled, scratching his hair, or lack their of. The girl scoffed, rolling her eyes softly,"You don't always follow the rules do you?", she asked innocently twirling a finger through her wild hair. She never really tried to seduce someone before, but she was throwing herself out there; hopefully he'll take the bait. Speaking of, he had froze for a bit, thinking about what she said,"No, not really I suppose..."/p  
p data-p-id="cd22100318e966eca3d5a42c038546db""Good, so maybe we can have some fun?", Nichelle suggested, giving him a the fakest smile she could muster. "So...what time are you done here?", She asked innocently, leaning up against the wall, propping her leg up. Out the corner of her eye, she'd caught him looking at her exposed skin and shot him a wink. 'emGod, the people here a so pathetic. The pigs'/em/p  
p data-p-id="a2f8c5ff8b2b7ace317ce4bcc3869383"He seemed hesitant at first, wondering if this was one of Dr. Hatch's test, but pushed the thought aside. em'/ememOh you have no idea'/em The guard took a shaky breath and turning red at her fitting,"Uh uh..in-"/p  
p data-p-id="96535fe642f4788232886c388aa54737"Behind her, she heard a shuffle and immense jumped, covering his mouth. "Wait! D- did you hear that?",The guard gave her a quizzical look shaking his head removing her hand. Nichelle let her face show nothing but pure terror, making the mans blood run cold,"I- it's Hatch! He's looking for me. If he finds me with you we're both goners"/p  
p data-p-id="3d81459730bfb2d996e3f8fc5119eb77"She was putting forward her best acting skills, looking completely mortified of Hatch and he looked the same,"Come in the closet quick!", she suggested, dragging him in behind her, in hopes of trying to make as much noise as possible in case the other come down the hall./p  
p data-p-id="548da7a0bae2c0de7af282865d0a57b2"Officer Stupid didn't notice this. For some one so evil and cautious, Hatch hired some morons. Said moron was all in her personal space,"Aha, 7 minutes in heaven, hm?", he leaned in kissing her ear./p  
p data-p-id="85198e65fb94f7ebfa620e9e93baa8b8"Nichelle literally gagged at the thought of him, turning away, putting her hand in his face, making his hands retract much to her joy,"What happened? S' Hatch coming?", the guard asked lowly straining to listen for any sound./p  
p data-p-id="aa0324eee175d753ed77dbadca79b49f"The reverse glow wanted to laugh at him, he was so scared he probably wet it pants. "No", Nichelle replied, pushed him away rudely, "I just changed my mind, sorry",she said it with a sour fake smile and went over to the door and opened it, to check if Michael and the others were out./p  
p data-p-id="4ec76d5127a731b22d6c6822461c0d90"She began her fake search, until she felt a larger hand roughly cup her backside making her curse. Nichelle growled to herself,"Or you deaf! I said- "she spun around to face him only to have his hand wrapped around her throat. 'emChoked twice in one hour, it must be my lucky day'/em, note the mental sarcasm,"Le- let me g- go", she ordered with a hardest glare she could muster. Who the hell was he to put his hands on her?/p  
p data-p-id="c5c0126de38555ddcb248659847b9dc5"The guard for some reason didn't look effected at all unless you count the spotted teeth smile he gave her,"Or what, sweetheart? I'm not one of you little glows... you can't do shit", he promised shaking his head side with a sadistic look in his eyes./p  
p data-p-id="be46c95e87b56a5ac08d185783564038""Y- your gonna be in so much trou-", her threat was ended by his grip tightening. Nichelle held her menacing stare, but she couldn't ignore the tingling numbness that began surrounding her brain/p  
p data-p-id="66b25d074e90ea36424a373236c6556e""What are you gonna do, tell Hatch?", his laugh was fake, almost forced,"I'll just tell him you ran off", he whispered closing the distance between them, words now low and dreary,"He won't think twice about looking for your body in the rat bowl", the man chuckled pushing back a few strands of her wild hair./p  
p data-p-id="3d5ebea690456939f8451f7875147293"Nichelle growled at his assault, she was really getting sick of this shit, "You wish!", she kicked him in the balls and tried to make a run for it, only for him to grab her hair./p  
p data-p-id="377b770ca87152495e9a0061f06fbae1"strong"A- /strongstrongAAH/strongstrong!"/strong/p  
p data-p-id="b3f307a4f6f3495b8af617661e6a2bd0"The guard forced her back, giving her hair another sharp tug," Wrong move baby," he used his strength over her and forced her on top of the heater, wedging himself between her legs,"bet you're extra tight", Nichelle continued trying to force him away, trying to close her legs but he scratch down her inner thigh./p  
p data-p-id="f19d30044e847174835d9ecb2bb84b67"When he finally looked up at her, his faced showed nothing but insincerity,"Well, what's wrong? Thought you came down here just for me?", his mocking laugh filled her ears before moving down her neck,"don't worry I'll be gentle", Nichelle shrieked as his teeth savagely bit into the pale skin of her neck. The older man only laughed, tightening his hand as she gasped for air./p  
p data-p-id="580cb0b8ef8b55abaa54898a6acd127e"She couldn't believe this was happening and she couldn't do anything. Her eyes started to water as she began to hyperventilate, fighting for air./p  
p data-p-id="7d39d4d45d56821ab314a7262ad0d944""Tsk, tsk", he wiped away her tears as if he was the greatest gentleman,"can't have you passing out now, sugar...wanna here you scream and cry", he punctuated, licking the shell of her /Nichelle whimpered out at the the innuendo, shaking her head at him with pleading eyes. It only served to make him chuckle, but he loosened his hold./p  
p data-p-id="6e238936a48a01cec685263b04777fc2"The electric kid took in a gulp of air, like it was water in the desert, and in the same breath screamed,"H- HELP! PL- PLE-", she screeched out her plea in a harsh voice, before she was cut off again by his grip suddenly tightening once again./p  
p data-p-id="159be9cadfbe82eab8fcdb2a3311d2d7""Shut up you little bitch!", he cursed, his rough palm making contact with her cheek while on the verge of crushing her wind pipe. Nichelle winced, tears flowing harder at the stinging pain across her face. She tried to loosen his hold, but she was getting weaker, her hands falling limp at her sides./p  
p data-p-id="10e3ab7e98026193a4e9acc586cd23b9"The man took a step back, undoing his pants with his free hand, while keeping a grip on her neck, "I'm gonna enjoy this", he promised to himself pushing his belt and pants down his knees, hitting the floor with a click./p  
p data-p-id="03d28b6cd7b3fa07732c2e5d0db4a15f"Nichelle whimpered softly, trying to mutter enough energy to fight back, but she couldn't. When she felt his hand ripping her shirt open she panicked, her eyes immediately flooded with tear,"emM- Mi- /ememMi/emem" /emshe used her limited amount of air to call for Michael or anyone, but you could barely hear her. Nichelle coughed as he lifted her up abit to undo her shorts./p  
p data-p-id="c4a6797660d004fe610712466a2df0ce"As he had her hung in the air made it twice as hard for her to breath. She wanted to cry out for him to stop or something, anything, push him away and pull up her pants. She couldn't believe this was happening to her and all she could think about was how Hatch lied to her. She wasn't a queen, goddess, or a eagle and she wasn't untouchable. Far from it, she was the same as everyone else, maybe even below them./p  
p data-p-id="65968d6a27be9b81063702791b43d92c"As her eyes began to roll to the back of her head, her world going dark around here. The brunette allowed consciousness to slip away; forcing herself to accept the inevitable nightmare to come. 'emHe's gonna rape me. I'm gonna be raped and then killed. I hope Michael and the others find Taylor and escape. Will they look for me? They'll probably think I ran away like he said. No good traitor...'/em/p  
p data-p-id="956ed310c4a1ed92eeca702a01407bef"strong"NICHELLE!"/strong/p  
p data-p-id="3c191d3bd499055e720edc374edf364b"Suddenly Nichelle heard a scream, followed by a crash and a shout of her name. The pressure on her throat disappeared. Nichelle gasped for air, a loud sob leaving her lips as the lights of the hallway came back on, peaking into the dim space. She curled in on herself immediately, only stared at Jack and Ian, turning to find the guard face down on the dirty floor, twitching slightly while Michael stood over him./p  
p data-p-id="d218139b73666158cbdf07d87e77c3c2"Michael turned his attention away,"Nichelle are you okay?!", words laced with worry as he tried to help her stand only for her to flinch. He saw the purplish red bruises on her paper pale neck. He didn't know if it was from him or the guard. The pang in his chest did not go unnoticed./p  
p data-p-id="e384e2beab0d793f5de3d31b1b81cea4""I- I saw everything...I- I- I'm so sorry", Ian admitted as if it was his fault. Like his gift wasn't a blessing in this case. He was also a bit shaken up, watching his teammate get attack while he sat defenseless in a separate place./p  
p data-p-id="9df3266a26e07ce4eae406f2cd475e29"Jack, carefully reached out to help her stand, she was still shaking, but took the offered hand. "Are you good to go? Do we need to stop?" Although they've had their ups and downs, they didn't wanna keep going if she was hurt, well any worse./p  
p data-p-id="b23a28fcd6cf7b72591f0351554a7706"Nichelle wrapped her arms around herself, covering her neck and shaking her head,"W- we need to s- save Ta- Taylor",her voice was rough and scratchy, even dry. She was trying to fix her shirt, to cover herself, but it was too ripped./p  
p data-p-id="d4853ec90104dd8f887432cf4515f5c9""Here"/p  
p data-p-id="5bdf4c171d87f67f09e43bff67c44886"The eldest took off the elgen shirt, putting it around her. She gave him an understanding look, struggling to button it up with her trembling fingers. Suddenly the unconscious man groaned from the floor, making her jump./p  
p data-p-id="215f3b4548e6112c808914460a85e268"The other lightening child snapped his head back to him, fists balled,"Ian take her and make sure the camera's are still down, Nichelle caused a power outage, but we have no idea how far or if they're back up. We'll be behind you", although he spoke to him, he was distant, too focused on his catch./p  
p data-p-id="881f8a329666c3dac6f8a69e1e33e0ce"Ian nodded looking between the three men before getting the girl, "I saw everything since you got to Michael's room", he admitted, head hanging low as put her arm around his neck. "W- we can talk later?"/p  
p data-p-id="e620e69e6da789f1298d33f8b2a5385e"Although she couldn't see his eyes, she still found his trusting gaze. She nodded and they walked out leaving the two with their own devices. Jack couldn't help but watch her limp out the room with sigh, looking back at a pacing Michael,"Michael I already know what your thinking"/p  
p data-p-id="75af5e843e4009e85da12ae4be17d8a7""This was all my fault. If I hadn't have told her to distract that guard this wouldn't have happened. If Ian hadn't warned us who knows what could've happened?!", his blood began to boil, stomach turning in on itself. First they lost Wade, now this? All because he wanted to played Justice League and save their parents and a world that wanted them dead./p  
p data-p-id="1336fe4c765c337b4581a3bdd9b1067b"Jack took a deep breath, he could see the wheels turning in his head in all the wrong ways. "No one knew this would happen, it's not your fault", he offered placing a supportive hand on his shoulder./p  
p data-p-id="f4129f88d9bc9604d7d42a2ee505b5db"Michael only pushed him away,emstrong"Who's fault is it huh?"/strong/emstrong,/strong he snapped at the older boy. emstrong"I knew I shouldn't have brought her. She was the enemy gone rogue, a torture machine for Christ's sake! What did I look like bringing her here!?"/strong/em Michael felt horrible, Nichelle was more than likely gonna be traumatised by this and if he just left her at that Taco Bell she would be okay, or at least safe. The more he thought about it, electricity crackled between his fingers./p  
p data-p-id="44c0d80498f57139fc8d9f0385c69e0c""It doesn't matter how bad she was or who she was before. Keep in mind half our team, wanted to kill us in Pasadena." Jack countered watching the sparks in his fists, before he continued/p  
p data-p-id="6ec92763dea445091bf903e4702cdd0a""You don't regret bringing her, in fact you saw something in her long before we left for Peru. You knew she was good, her mind had just been poisoned by Hatch and you were the only one who didn't give up on her. She even brought us here to save Taylor so don't you dare say you regret her!"/p  
p data-p-id="327d80190de50d1ef412b2a2535444ce"em"B- /ememba/emem- baby?"/em/p  
p data-p-id="c71a965e6066223e46c9f5446de7515a"At that moment the calm resilient speaking Jack left, replaced immediately with a scowl and a hard kick in the older mans back,"Baby? emBaby's/em not here, pal", he informed forcing the man onto his back so he could look up at him./p  
p data-p-id="baaa87f9881df551c122cfde7955bf21"The newly conscious mans eyes strained adjusting to the darkness, until he noticed the faint glow radiating off the other teen. "V- Vey! It- it's...it's you!", he exclaimed trying to reach for his utility belt, only for Michael to magnify him to the heater making it impossible to move./p  
p data-p-id="847ad07fff1cd9508e0bc3b95514a86f"The latter squatted in front of him looking the man straight in the eyes,"So you like little girls huh?", there was no room for reply as he punched him,"bet you felt so fucking powerful choking the life out of Nichelle?," Jack's words sharp as he leaned in to his face,"liked watching her emsquirm/em?"/p  
p data-p-id="85eb3281ffe6e89ce34890ddefde6fae"The guard shook his head frantically at his accusations,"She seduced me!", he exasperated, trying to jump at the two, but it was a failure./p  
p data-p-id="a3cdc9a8ad804d9b94581079adcc31dd"Jack wasn't taking that for a fucking second, snatching him up by his roots and yanking him up, just like he had done to Nichelle. "She told you to stop, but I guess you don't like to hear no...or maybe you do?", his face reflected such anger and disgust, you would think he was talking to Hatch./p  
p data-p-id="a568dc08dd8ae2e98caa330edc6bd567"The guard took a deep breath glaring at the two boys,"Why...why do you care? Sh- she's just some traitorous bitch!", he sneered, spitting overflowing blood from his mouth./p  
p data-p-id="40f9974b5d8ba1db04ffbdf457ea4821"At that point Michael stepped in with a growl sending him a shock. "That 'emtraitor bitch'/em is our family and you hurt her!", he was on him in seconds giving him punch after punch. How could you say such horrible things about someone and do something like that?,emstrong"Do/strong/ememstrong you get a kick out of raping kids?"/strong/em, he punched him in the nose,emstrong"she's 15 you sick bastard! I'll make you feel worse than you ever made her! Hatch or that damn bowl have nothing on me!"/strong/em, he swore, throughout every punch, the image of her bruises fresh in his mind./p  
p data-p-id="787b311bd299b6dc00c5488a58542613"Her ripped clothing./p  
p data-p-id="6ab88b95238b7e7bb0f437e2fb3c502e"The bruises on her body./p  
p data-p-id="45b07814475e509a7ded47a556cade3e"His pants around his ankles./p  
p data-p-id="777dcf1e1494bee39583fa1cdcffa834"The tears in her eyes./p  
p data-p-id="93715a569799f0dedbe427efd80208f1"emstrong"You Elgen piece of shit!"/strong/em/p  
p data-p-id="521f018f9c8453c1c9488977d87989e0"His fit of rage lasted a couple more moments before he was pulled off of the pedophile,"Vey that's enough", his words were panicked yet demanding making the younger boy snap out of emattack mode./em Jack wasn't wrong, he had looked back at his work to find him groaning out in pain, blood covering his face and some of his clothes along with Michael's fist and most of his torso./p  
p data-p-id="18e81d6453b3969166a4c0a6dc056823"He had started crying apparently, wiping the tears away, smeared blood now covering his cheeks. He had to idea what happened it was as if he blacked out, he never got violent like this,"Y- yeah", he agreed looking over the severely bruised body one last time,"let's go save the others."/p  
p data-p-id="09c9232578dca27bcd68dc78e8415849"ustrongemHope you all liked it. I've been fascinated by the Michael Vey book series for a while now and Nichelle. The Jade Dragon actually inspired this Oneshot and I've finally fulfilled it. If you haven't read the series I definitely recommend it. This book will mainly be based around Nichelle but send in your suggestions/em/strong/u/p 


End file.
